Dimensional Butterfly 3 - Gem Invasion
by Finnjr63
Summary: Two weeks after the events of The Labyrinth, Azurite informs of the group about an upcoming invasion in Beach City. It's up to the group to save Beach City from the invasion. (Final chapter of the Dimensional Butterfly series. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1 - A Little Bit of Magic Left

**Alright, guys. Here it is. This is the final part of the Dimensional Butterfly series. After this fanfiction, if there's continuing Steven Universe/SVTFOE crossovers, those continuing ones will just be standalones, which means that continuing crossovers won't have to do with the story.**

 **Also, I'm going to point out a few things here:**

 ***Bill Cipher is not gonna be in this story. He's not gonna be important here.**

 ***Ludo is not gonna appear either, since this takes place after the events of Storm the Castle. If you saw the episode, you'll know why. This also takes place after Too Far, if you're wondering.**

 ***Finally, this story is only about 4 chapters long.**

 **But anyway, onto the story. :)**

* * *

It has been a while…or say, two weeks…after the events of The Labyrinth. Let's just say that since that time, things have changed. Steven, Peridot and the Crystal Gems were currently working on a machine to stop the Cluster, which is apparently some monster that could destroy the Earth.

Star and Marco…well…things have changed as well. Star lost her wand at the moment, since the whispering spell that she used destroyed it. Sure, the wand was upgraded, but it didn't have the rest of the pieces to make the wand work…

Well, until somebody found out there was a little bit of magic left in it…

Back in the kingdom of Mewni, King (River) and Queen (Moon) Butterfly were sitting on their thrones, the queen holding Star's wand. They were worried about Star. Without the wand, she was kinda powerless. Yes, she has her dimensional scissors, but that was the only magic that she had at the moment.

The door of the castle opened and a few guards came inside. River and Moon left their thrones and walked to the guards.

"Have you found the piece yet?" asked Moon. The guards sadly shook their heads.

"This can't go on forever. I'm worried about my daughter, River…" said Moon to River, trembling a bit.

"Don't worry too much, my dear." said River. "We'll find the piece eventually, and then we'll fix that wand." Moon looks at the wand.

"But I'm just afraid that if we don't find the piece soon, Star won't be able to defend herself, even with that karate boy by her side." said Moon. "She won't be able to narwhal blast those…" as Moon was about to continue, the wand slowly charged up, and shot a narwhal at one of the guards.

"…I'm okay…" said the guard. River and Moon looked at the wand, shocked.

"H-How is that possible?" said River, surprised.

"I-I don't know. I just said narwhal blast…and a narwhal popped out…" Moon stopped for a bit. They ran to one of the magic mirrors in the castle, and contacted Glossaryck.

The mirror opened and Glossaryck answered, while doing some daily hygiene.

"Oh, hello there." said Glossaryck. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Glossaryck, we need to talk. It's about the wand…" said Moon.

"Like I said, you need that other part of the wand to get it to work."

"But something strange happened. The wand did a spell…without the part!" said River. Glossaryck looked at the two, interested in what just happened.

"Hmm…give me a minute." said Glossaryck. He got out the magic book of spells and read it. It took a while, but then he told the two some of the information in the book.

"Well…according to the book, the whispering spell does destroy the wand and MOST of the magic. There's still a little bit of juice left in that upgraded wand that could chant about 3-4 spells." Moon and River looked at each other. "Well, if you need me, I'll be flossing my toes."

The call ended, and Moon and River continued to stare at each other.

"Should we give this to Star?" asked River. "I mean, you want her safe. She can have the wand to defend herself until the magic runs out. We just need to tell her to use it at the right time." Moon stares at River for a while until she answered.

"I'll think about it…"

* * *

Azurite was quickly running in the neighborhood that Star and Marco was in. Two weeks since her witnessing of the incident, she had to lie down low at the meantime before she would gather the group. She knew that if she tried to do it immediately, it might've caught attention. (To the reader, it might not make sense, but whatever.)

While running in the neighborhood, she runs into both Star and Marco, sitting down at a bench in a park. Star and Marco look at Azurite, confused.

"Azurite? What are you doing here?" asked Star. Azurite had to breathe a little bit before she said what she had to say.

"I was walking to my home when I overheard these gems wanting to destroy The Crystal Gems and take over Beach City. It originally was going to be world domination, but I got more information that it was just Beach City, and…"

"Slow down, Azurite." said Marco. "Slow down."

"There were 5 gems that want destroy The Crystal Gems and take over Beach City." Star and Marco look at each other, shocked. Realizing that some of their friends are in danger, they decided to follow her and help her out.

"Alright, Azurite. Let's do this!" said Star and Marco.

"Great! You got your wand, right? I don't see it anywhere." said Azurite. Star looks down in shame upon realization.

"My wand was destroyed a while back, and it's being fixed…" said Star.

"Oh, my! This is terrible! But regardless, we need to help the people in Beach City!" said Azurite. "You got your Dimensional Scissors?"

"I still have them." said Star.

"Great! Now let's go!" said Azurite. Star cut open a portal to Beach City, as the three of them hopped through the portal.

* * *

 **Sorta short chapter, I know. But this story is kinda short, you know.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the beginning? I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ship has Come!

**No time to talk! Let's get to the reviews:**

 **Exotos135: True. But thanks for the compliments, anyway.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Dante Watterson: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, they're both gonna be in this, obviously.**

 **Guest: Bill is not gonna appear in the fanfiction. He's not gonna be important here.**

 **Anyway, to the chapter!**

* * *

Star, Marco and Azurite have finally arrived in Beach City. And little did they know, that the 5 gems were already coming nearby. So that meant they had to find Steven and the Crystal Gems fast! "Alright, Azurite! We're here in Beach City!" said Star.

"Now that we're here, we need to find Steven and the Gems!" exclaimed Azurite. "And quick! I sense the gems are coming here very soon!"

"Then we have no time to waste! We gotta find them now!" said Marco.

The three of them looked around Beach City, looked at every nook and cranny they found in Beach City, but at no use, they couldn't find them. Eventually, they ran into a familiar person. It was Steven.

"STEVEN!" exclaimed the three.

"Star! Marco! Azurite! It's been a while. How's it going?" asked Steven.

"Oh, we're doing fine. But we need your help! There's a bunch of gems that are coming here to Beach City to destroy the Crystal Gems!" said Star.

"OH NO! We need to warn the Crystal Gems and Peridot now!"

"Wait…Peridot? But isn't she the bad guy?" asked Marco. Azurite nodded.

"Not anymore. She's neutral at best. But anyway, thanks for telling me this. You got your fighting skills, right?"

"I still have my karate!" said Marco.

"I still can bring out my two swords!" said Azurite.

Star didn't say anything, and she looked embarrassed by it.

"Star…you have your wand, right?" asked Steven, confused.

"…my wand was destroyed in a battle a while back, so now I'm powerless until it's fixed by my parents…" said Star, a little embarrassed and saddened.

"That's awful. But don't worry…I'll protect you." said Steven, hugging Star. Star looked at Steven and giggled.

"Thanks, Steven. That's so sweet of you. But enough of the talking. We need to warn the Crystal Gems." said Star.

"Oh, right." said Steven, letting go of Star. "Yeah, let's go." The four of them ran to where the Crystal Gems and Peridot was…at the barn, still working on the machine to find The Cluster. The Crystal Gems and Peridot saw the four running to them.

"Hi, Star!" said the Crystal Gems.

"Oh…it's that girl, that boy, and that gem again…" said Peridot, groaning. The four finally came to them, panting for breath.

"Why were you guys running? Are you in a hurry or something?" asked Pearl.

"The three told me that there's a bunch of gems that are coming here to destroy you three!" exclaimed Steven. "That's why we were running to you!" The gems looked back at them with shocked, serious faces.

"Are they coming close? We can beat them in no time." said Garnet.

"But Garnet! What about our mission to find the…" as Pearl was about to finish, Garnet interrupted her.

"Pearl! We need to put the mission on hold. There's five gems that are going to interfere with us. We need to stop them so that we can continue." said Garnet.

"…right. What was I thinking?!" Pearl screeched to herself.

"HOLD ON! We still have to work on the mission, you know?!" exclaimed Peridot to everybody. Garnet just stares at Peridot before she leashes Peridot to the fence again. "WHAT?! WHAT DID I SAY?!" she shouted.

As Garnet walked back to the group, the group looked around to see a giant ship coming down to them, and fast. The ship then landed on the ground hard as clouds poofed everywhere, surrounding the group. As the group tried to see what was coming out of the ship, 5 gems came out of the ship, ready to kill the Crystal Gems.

"We're here, you Crystal Goofballs…" said one of the gems.

* * *

 **Eh…this one was kind of bad writing to me. I don't know, maybe I'll rewrite this later.**

 **What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Battle of the Two Groups

**This chapter is a little bit of a mess. I just wrote this as it went along, but I'm a little sick today…so I can't really think straight.**

 **But let's get to the reviews before I lie down in bed and rest my head.**

 **Exotos135: Nice reference there. Thanks. :)**

 **Dante Watterson: Thank you. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro Thank you. :)**

 **coyoteprime1100: Nope. Since this is the last two chapters of the final story, then nope. They will not meet them.**

 **gb: LOL. That would be funny if they said that.**

 **fanfic admin: This is most likely the first troll comment I received. No fanfic admin would say that, and none of my readers are disappointed except for you. There wasn't much to talk about in this story.**

 **fanfic admin: Yet another troll comment. Plus, I don't have an Xbox 360. :P**

 **Now to the continuation!**

* * *

The smoke finally cleared up and the group finally took a look at who was speaking. It was one of the 5 gems, Crimson, grinning evilly at the group.

"It's more gems!" exclaimed Garnet. "Trying to interfere with us!"

"Oh, shut up! We're here to destroy you, cause you're an interference to Jasper and Yellow Diamond!" exclaimed Crimson.

Peridot wanted to talk to the 5 gems, saying that they're not a problem to her. However, the leash on her says otherwise. "Stupid leash from those Crystal Cl…Gems." she muttered to herself.

The 5 gems notice Peridot and demand an answer from the Crystal Gems.

"What's she doing here, leashed to the fence?!" demanded Hibonite. "Are you trying to interrogate her?! Come on, gems! Let's get her out of here!"

The 5 gems rush to get Peridot out of the fence, as Peridot tries to signal them that she's fine and that she and the Gems are neutral at best, but to no avail. However, as the 5 gems are about to get to her, the Crystal Gems stop them.

"You'll not interfere with our mission!" exclaimed Garnet. "Steven! Star! Marco! Azurite! Help us!" Steven looks at Star, unsure on how she's gonna help.

"Do you at least know how to fight with punching and kicking?" asked Steven.

"I do know how to fight with hands and feet. I had learned to fight without my wand since I was a child." said Star.

"Great! We're coming, guys!" exclaimed Steven. He and the rest of the group ran to the Crystal Gems, ready to fight the other gems.

Steven, of course, blocked the 5 gems attacks with his shield, while Star and Marco continuously punched, kicked and attacked the 5 gems with theirs fists and feet. The Crystal Gems were right behind them, attacking the gems with their weapons.

But Azurite, while she was trying to fight…she couldn't help but think that the 5 gems look awfully familiar to her. But she kept to it, and fought the 5 gems.

However, the 5 gems had tricks up their sleeves. They all had their weapons. Jade had a mallet. Hibonite had a club. Crimson had a pair of nunchucks. Helenite had an battleaxe. And Tourmaline had a mace. And considering how powerful they were, they were able to tire out our heroes pretty quickly.

Everybody got so tired, that they had to catch their breath while fighting. But while it looks like that the battle is about to be done with the 5 gems winning, a portal opens in front of everybody and two familiar figures zoom through the portal.

"MOM?! DAD?! What are you doing here?" asked Star, confused.

"We found out more about your wand. It has a little bit of magic left." said River. "There's enough magic just to make a few little spells or one big spell."

"So please use it wi…" as Moon was about to finish, the 5 gems tackle her and River. Star, with a shocked face, decides to shoot at the gems for what they did to her family. The gems and everybody else counted on her. Especially Steven.

"You can do it, Star!" exclaimed Steven. "Just try your best!"

"Thanks, little bro." said Star, aiming the wand at the gems, who noticed she the last one standing and the gems run to her, about to defeat her.

"Crystal…PENETRATION…NARWHAL BLAAASSST!" exclaimed Star, as one of the most powerful spells shot out of her wand. A giant narwhal penetrated all the 5 gems like some kind of barbecue stick penetrating meat. The gems look at Star in defeat before all of them poof into 5 gems. Everybody claps at Star as Moon and River walk to her.

"You used the wand wisely, Star. Even though you abused your magic before, you at least knew what to do with it." said Moon.

"Thanks, mom." said Star. Moon and River nod as they cut open a portal back to Mewni. As they walk back to their kingdom, Garnet goes to the 5 gems and picks it up. But as soon as she is about to bubble it, Azurite then notices something.

"Hold on, guys." she said. "I-I think I remember something about those gems."

"What about them?" asked Garnet, curious. Azurite walks and points to the gems. Each one had at least one crack in them.

"They're corrupted. So in any means, they could be good guys if we just healed them."

"Well, how about I just give them to you, so that you can take care of it yourself. I'm sure at your world, anything is possible." said Garnet as she gives the gems to Azurite.

"I'll try my best to take care of them." said Azurite. "I think…they're my family. I just need to ask them questions once I can heal them."

"So you're going now?" asked Pearl.

"Definitely." said Azurite. Everybody walks to Azurite and hugs her. As Azurite hugs back, Star cuts open a portal to her OC dimension as Azurite walks to it. The group looks at her one last time as they wave goodbye before the portal closes.

* * *

 **A little mess, but at least it's almost over. I also think I'll rewrite this chapter some other time.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Steven and Star Talk

**To the reviews!**

 **Dante Watterson: Thanks. :)**

 **Exotos135: I don't know why you turned Russian, but thanks.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Eh, doesn't sound so interesting as I hoped it would be.**

 **To the final chapter.**

* * *

It has been a few hours ever since that battle with the gems. Star gave the wand back to her parents since they forgot about it. (Silly them.) And pretty much everybody left the scene a little while back.

That is, except for Steven and Star.

Steven and Star were sitting down on the ground, watching the sun go down for the night. The Crystal Gems and Peridot went back home and Marco also went back home. But Steven and Star insisted that they stay for a while.

That was because they wanted to talk about something that's been making them think for a while. It was pretty much quiet for them for a while since they had no idea how to start the conversation. However, it felt kinda awkward just staying there as quiet as a mouse.

So Steven decided to start the conversation first.

"Star…" asked Steven, looking a bit worried. Star turned to Steven.

"Yes, Steven?" she asked.

"Are you worried about the future?" asked Steven. Star looked at him, wondering why he was thinking the same thing as she was.

"Weird…I was gonna ask you the same thing as well." said Star. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm worried."

"Me too, Steven." Both of them stay silent for a while before bringing the topic back up again.

"I also wanted to ask you this because…there's something big coming…I just know it. It's called The Cluster."

"The Cluster? What's that?"

"It's this monster that combines millions of gems that could be larger than Earth. It's coming soon, but we don't know when."

"And you're worried because you don't know if you're gonna survive or not?"

"Yeah." said Steven, feeling a little scared. "I don't know who's gonna survive, and that frightens me." Both stay silent again until Star brings this up again.

"I'm scared too, Steven. My wand was destroyed in the process of a recent battle, and there's a monster named Toffee…"

"That lizard in a suit?"

"Yes, him. He could still be alive, and I don't know if I'm gonna survive or if anybody will survive if he ever comes back. So as you can see, I'm just as scared as you are." Both stay silent yet again, but Star had something to say.

"But, Steven…it's better not to worry." said Star.

"Why not? I mean, sure…but you feel insecure, unsafe, and…" as Steven was going on, Star silently interrupted him.

"It's better to just stay strong and be prepared for anything, even if things can go unexpected." said Star. Steven smiles at this. She was right.

"You're right. We both should stay strong, no matter what." said Steven.

"Right." Finally, the conversation has ended, but Star decided to go home to sleep. "Anyway, I gotta go back home, so…"

Both of them hug. "Goodbye, little brother." said Star.

"Goodbye, big sister." said Steven. Star gets up, cuts open a portal back to her neighborhood and waves goodbye to Steven and vice versa.

And, for you readers, in another dimension, we can see Azurite hugging her now healed gem family, as they hug back…

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the last chapter of the Dimensional Butterfly series. It's a rushed mess, and there wasn't much to talk about. But I did the best I could.**

 **See you in the next story.**


End file.
